1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of circuit breakers having interlocking means for preventing simultaneous operation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alternate sources of electric power supply is necessary or desirable in some circumstances. For example, the availability of an emergency power supply is recognized for many businesses, industries, and hospitals. Another example is the need for dual power supplies in recreational vehicles which are often provided with on-board generator supply and appropriate circuit switching means for connection with utility supply. Recreational vehicles may have on-board generators for power which is usually 50 amperes. At a campsite or park, however, the use of utility supply at the campsite is usually 30 amperes.
Present technology for switching from the generator to the utility supply without running the utility supply into the generator and burning it up has been a problem. Associated with the foregoing has been a tendency in the recreational vehicle industry to add more circuits without increasing the physical size of the distribution center.
Prior U.S. patents relating to this invention are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,465,384; 3,158,701; 3,196,227; 3,213,326; 3,319,020; 3,492,448; 3,647,997; 3,705,280; and 3,769,553.